This invention relates generally to a vehicle electrical junction box that is mounted to a battery.
Modern vehicles are provided with many electrical systems and components. All of these draw power from the battery. Typically, a battery cable has supplied electrical power from the battery to a remote junction box. The junction box typically includes appropriate controls and connections to distribute the electrical power as appropriate. Wire harnesses are attached to the junction box to communicate to the electrical systems and components.
In most vehicles the junction box is mounted to a wall in an engine compartment or to an interior sidewall of a passenger compartment. Generally, a terminal is mounted to a post of a battery and the battery cable connects the terminal to the junction box. Oftentimes, the junction boxes are located in places which are not conveniently accessible. In addition, the typical placement of the junction box requires long cable runs between the battery and the junction box and from the junction box to electrical components within the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a junction box that is located closely adjacent to the battery to reduce the length of cable required to distribute power from the battery to the electrical systems and to provide easier access to the junction box. This invention permits a junction box to be mounted directly to a battery, thereby eliminating the need to include a battery cable extending between the terminal and the junction box . The invention also provides a more convenient location for the junction box.